


Thinking Out Loud

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure unadulterated Dandy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/gifts).



> this little piece of fluff was dedicated to my amazing beta redrobin2175, a belated bday gift(Sorry its so late), this was also written in celebration of Hulu picking up TMP and for my lovely friend/fellow mindian and loyal reader evmlove who wanted some fluff, it was inspired by Ed Sheeran’s thinking out loud , hence the name, its short but sweet, enjoy!  
> Previously posted on tumblr and was written before season 4 of TMP.

This was it , what they’d been waiting for, nay looking forward to the past 9 months, baby boy Castellano was ready to meet the world. Incidentally Danny and Mindy were arguing about baby names when she went into labor.

“ What’s wrong with Ashton?” Mindy said as she lay on their couch munching on sour straws. Danny sat next to her, Mindy’s feet on his lap as he massaged them.

“ For the last time we’re not naming our kid after some movie star. ” Danny said.

“Fine, what about Christopher?” Mindy said pouting as she realized the candy package was now empty.

“ I’ll grab you another package, and Christopher, I like it.” Danny said getting up.

“Wait, really?” Mindy asked sitting up.

“Yeah, Anthony Christopher, like the saint.” Danny said.

“Yeah, the saint, and definitely not the hunk that plays Thor in the avengers.” Mindy said mumbling the last part.

“What was that babe?” Danny said returning as promised with an unopened package of sour straws.

“Nothing sweet…ow. Danny, don’t panic..” Mindy said once the pain subsided.

“Panic, why would I panic, did you accidentally delete all my ken burns documentaries on the DVR again ? "Danny said using air quotes when he said accidentally.

"No,and it was an accident, but that’s besides the point. I’m pretty sure I’m going into labor.”

“The baby, hes coming now?!” Danny said immediately starting to sweat.

“Yup.” Mindy said gritting her teeth as another contraction hit.

Danny stood there in shock for a second before something snapped and he jumped to action. After holding Mindy’s hand during the current contraction he ran to their bedroom grabbing his keys, wallet and their hospital bag. He helped Mindy down the stairs of their brownstone and into his car before speeding to the hospital.

“Alright Mindy, you’re dilated 6 centimeters.”

“Six, only six you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Mindy said breathing rapidly as the latest contraction subsided.

“You’re doing great babe.” Danny said wiping her forehead.

“Danny, Danny what if the baby hates me, what if we aren’t ready.”

“What, Min, of course he isn’t going to hate you, and no ones really ready to be a parent.”

“Thanks for trying babe,but doesn’t make me feel better.”

“ Hey, I wasn’t finished. No ones really ready to be a parent, but Min, this baby is going to love you as much as I do. We’re in this together .” Danny said kissing her forehead.

“I love you.” Mindy said with a smile.

“I love you too.” Danny said kissing her lips.

After twelve hours of labor, the first loud cries of baby boy Castellano were heard.

“You did it Min.” Danny said as the doctors cleaned the baby up, and examined him before handing him to Mindy.

“Danny, he’s so beautiful.” Mindy said looking down at the little person that was part her, part Danny.

“ He’s perfect.”

“Welcome to the world Anthony Christopher Lahiri-Castelllano.”

* * *

 

Love has a way of creeping up on you, sometimes you try to fight it, but ultimately you accept it, mind, body and soul and the outcome makes all the pain, doubt, indecision along the way, all worth it when you look into your new born child’s eyes as the love of your life holds him.

I’ve been stupid and reckless with her heart. There was a time where I broke up with her, although I secretly wanted to be with her. I’ve been all in, terrified to move in with her, blind to the fact that she was family. I’ve hurt her more times than I could count with my words. I’ve tried to walk away, but couldn’t. Mindy, she’s loved me through it all ,and one month ago she gave me the greatest gift a man could ever receive, you kid.

“ I love your mom, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I thought I could never imagine being married again, I didn’t think I deserved it. I thought we’d fail , that I’d fail her. That it would be like it was with Christina, but I was wrong. ” Danny said as he sat in the nursery Anthony in his arms, the baby starring up at his father with his brown eyes so like his mothers.

“ I realized I was wrong kid after talking to your Grandma Annette, so I ran and found your other grandparents. I asked your grandfather, not your grandfather Alan, but your other grandfather, your mom’s dad, for his permission to marry your mom. He said no and slammed the door in my face, but I wasn’t going to give up so easily. ” Danny said and the baby yawned as if saying get to the point dad.

“ Long story short kid, I got him to say yes. I’d never admit this to her, but I can be as stubborn as your mother. I wanted you to know we were a family before you were born and we’ll always be one, I will never leave you or your mother. I also know she likes to eavesdrop on the baby monitor when I’m in here with you, which means she’ll be making her way in here right about, now.” Danny said with a smirk and looked at the door and there was Mindy shock on her face.

“So you admit it you’re stubborn.” Mindy said with a smirk. Danny smiled at her, placed Anthony into his crib and walked closer to Mindy.

“Min, you are the love of my life. My best friend, the mother of my son. I fall in love with you every single day ,and I’m going to love you til the day I die. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Mindy Kuhel Lahiri will you marry me?” Danny said taking out his grandmothers ring and kneeling in front of Mindy.

Mindy looked at Danny , at the ring and over to the crib where her son was laying down and she knew her answer.

“ I love you and yes, Daniel Alan Castellano, I will marry you.” Mindy said.

Danny slipped the ring on her finger , then stood up. They kissed, a kiss that was interrupted by the cry of their son.

Danny picked up Anthony, kissing his forehead, then turned to look at Mindy who was starring lovingly at him and their son. It didn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed re/reading, comment if you'd like, follow me at Mindiangrowl twitter/tumbler to chat about tmp, to give me prompt for new fic, or any updates/sneak peeks of my upcoming TMP fanfic.  
> -MG


End file.
